This relates to a sliver coiler in which the sliver discharged by a carding machine is introduced into a stationary trumpet arranged in a roof of a hood which extends over a zone of the sliver coiling mechanism proper.
In a known apparatus as disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift (non-examined published patent application) No. 1,510,428, the sliver delivered by two feed rollers is withdrawn through the trumpet by calender rollers and deposited into a coiler can by passing the sliver through a sliver channel (sliver guide tube) of a rotary head. Above the feed rollers a closure is situated, and above the sliver coiler device proper, between the closure and the hood a lateral opening is arranged. On its path from the feed rollers to the sliver trumpet the sliver passes through the opening and generates, particularly at high sliver speeds, an air stream in the direction of motion, that is, an air stream towards the sliver trumpet. As a result, no air is introduced from the outside through the opening into the space underneath the closure and the hood. It is a disadvantage of this arrangement that underneath the hood dust accumulates which settles on machine components and on the sliver and thus has an adverse effect on the sliver and the sliver coiling operation. It is a further disadvantage of this prior art arrangement that on the roof of the hood, particularly underneath the sliver and in the zone of the sliver trumpet, dust accumulates which in introduced into the blow room.